1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording control device for controlling an operation of a recording head and a recording apparatus having the recording control device.
2. Related Art
There is known a dot impact printer having ahead protection circuit that detects the temperature of a recording head to protect the recording head from being overheated. The temperature of the recording head is detected by, for example, a temperature detection sensor provided near or inside the recording head, particularly a temperature detection sensor provided near a driving coil (see for example, JP-A-H05-185615, Patent Document 1).
However, in the case of the dot impact printer that performs recording by driving a plurality of driving coils so as to cause recording wires to be projected, it is not easy to accurately detect the temperature rise in all of the driving coils. That is, it is very difficult to provide a sensor on each of the driving coils since the inner space of the recording head is limited and it increases manufacturing costs.
In addition, when a fewer number of sensors than driving coils are provided near predetermined driving coils, distances between the driving coils and the sensors are not constant, and it is difficult to accurately detect the temperature of each of the driving coils. For this reason, a threshold temperature at which a protection operation is triggered needs to be set with a great margin with respect to an operation limit temperature.